New to My Little Pony
Installation The Steam Workshop page includes both automatic, or manual installations. Non steam versions may be downloaded here as well. ' We also have an optional but 'recommended music mod. Frequently Asked Questions Is this a shitty meme mod? No. It's a fantastic meme mod huge sprawling work, with 60+ countries, unusual mechanics, a detailed fictional world, racial tech trees, a variety of fantasy and magitek elements, and far more portraits, focus tree icons and idea icons than the entirety of vanilla HoI4. But don't ask us. Take a look at what some other members of the community have to say. But I thought this was a TV Show about colourful ponies and Friendship? How can it work with a WW2 mod? This isn't your mother's MLP. It's 2018 and the TV show goes places. Its probably most equivalent to a DnD setting - there are monsters and old dungeons, Kingdoms that rise and fall, places of light, beauty and power, but also roads that are an adventure just to travel. Its a world that's industrialising, and still grappling with the consequences of big markets, big companies and big cities. A lot of this mod is inspired by a particularly out there time travel episode, in which the protagonists witness a world without them to save it. Mass conscription, assembly lines for the war effort, desperate guerilla movements, prosthetic limbs, slavery, and even total magical apocalypse all feature. Even putting aside the "what if?" of time travel. Equestria has nearly fallen to armed invasion twice, and the Griffons are famous for their conflict over greed and power. In short, there's fertile ground for a lot of wars, be they magical or mundane. How are the game mechanics different from vanilla? See Changes from Vanilla HoI4 What are these new units? Universal * Magical infantry are more powerful variants of normal infantry, equipped with the more expensive Magical Equipment. ** can significantly upgrade their magical infantry via the Specialised Magical Training tree * There are no cavalry. None. Zilch. Not to beat a dead horse, but mounted infantry are dead. Why? Horses can't ride other horses. Its a Paradox game engine limitation. Racial Special Forces * are heavily equipped special forces that can shrug off gunfire with their magically augmented armour and break through lines with heavy weaponry. They combine the staying power of infantry with the combat effectiveness of a light tank. * are light special forces that move quickly (6km/hr) and have decent breakthrough. They excel at fighting in cities, forests and jungles but cost a lot of support equipment to produce. * are flying special forces that can move quickly (6km/hr), be paradropped and ignore the effects of most terrain penalties. Racial Support Companies * are support units of unicorn spellcasters that provide a variety of buffs to units through their use in communication, healing, shielding, and offensive spells. * are recon support units that provide small bonuses to the effectiveness of troops, especially in recon. Where did all my infrastructure go? The world of MLP is not a well-tamed one. It is a wild, magical land filled with monsters and danger. Though there are well industrialised, connected cities, they are the exception, not the norm. For this reason, you will have to get used to moving your armies through rough conditions, and building infrastructure as you go. We apologise for any inconvenience or hurt feelings if you should find the battlefields of My Little Pony are tougher than that of Western Europe. What country should I play? Well we happen to have a page called exactly that. What Country Should I Play? So I guess now I have to learn about the lore of My Little Pony... Not really. So much of the game expands beyond the show anyway. But it helps. * If you want to understand the continent of Griffonia, read the lore page for the , as its central to everything that has happened there. * If you want to understand the continent of Equus, read the lore page for , for the same reason. * Its also worth reading the Race pages for any of the races you wish to play ( , , , or I've kept silent long enough. I demand answers. HOW DO THEY USE GUNS AND BUILD THINGS WITHOUT HANDS? Probably some combination of * MAGNETS??? * Unicorns are even better at it than humans, since they have telekinesis, allowing especially talented ones to perform multiple complex actions independently at a distance. * Non-unicorn ponies, yaks, and other hooved animals all have very limited magical telekinesis powers, allowing them to perform fine manipulations through things touching their hooves. * Griffons, hippogriffs, and dragons can use claws to get things done. * Minotaurs have hands. * Some weapons are especially adapted for use by hooved animals. Pistols can be held in the jaw, heavier weapons are often side slung in "battle saddles" for convenience, and can be fired whilst mounted this way. * Some of them don't deal especially well with it, which explains why yaks, penguins, and polar bears are so behind in modernising. * Who cares? Category:EAW Gameplay Mechanics